Juntos No Mesmo Caminho
by UchihaCherry-Bomb
Summary: Sakura é uma garota problemática, a sua mãe cansada dos problemas causados pela filha, a manda ir morar com o seu pai que mora no interior com a sua nova família. Sasuke é um garoto do interior que mora com a sua mãe a sua irmã e o seu padrasto. Sua vida irar mudar totalmente com a chegada de uma certa rosada. Sasusaku.
1. Uma Noticia

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yooo, pessoas lindas como vão?_

_Bom estou aqui com a minha mais nova história para vocês e espero que gostem._

_Comentem e favoritem, por que assim eu vou ter mais inspiração para continuar._

_**Obs:** Naruto não é meu, pertence a Massashi Kishimoto, mas a história é totalmente de minha autoria._

_ Não plagie por que plágio é feio e é crime._

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 1: Uma Noticia.<em>**

- Vira Vira, Vira, vírus AEEEEEEEÊ ... ...

Os jovens sentados no chão em uma roda, gritavam para Sakura que acabara de beber um copo cheio de vodka e batia o copo no chão logo em seguida fazendo uma leve careta para o liquido amargo que descia em sua garganta.

– Pronto seu babaca. - disse Sakura ironicamente para o amigo ruivo que tinha a desafiado.

– Sakura tu é louca. - dizia Ino sua melhor amiga sentada na roda balançado a cabeça negativamente e rindo.

Sakura Haruno dezesseis anos, cabelos lisos e rosados que batiam na cintura, olhos verdes, pele clara e um corpo curvilíneo. Estava com os seus amigos: Ino, Gaara, Konan, Pain, Sasori, Deidara e Hidan, na garagem da casa do último comemorando o segundo dia de férias do colégio. Estavam jogando desafio, quem desafiava quem, e Sasori tinha desafiado a rosada a beber um copo médio cheio de vodka, e ela cumpriu.

– Ah pessoal já deu, já ficou muito chato agora. - disse Gaara entediado.

– Que foi Garra ta amarelando agora, seu frouxo? - disse Konan.

– É gente o Gaara tem razão, já tá ficando chato isso. - concordou Ino com o namorado e de um beijo na boca do mesmo.

– Ihh pode parar vocês dois ai, o motel é bem perto daqui. - falou Sakura se levantando e o casal ignorou e continuou a se beijar.

– Para onde vai Sakura? - perguntou Deidara se levantando junto com os outros também.

– Eu vou ir embora, vocês estão chatos pra caralho. - respondeu.

– Que tal agente ir no barzinho aqui perto? - perguntou Hidan, saindo da garagem com os amigos.

– As quatro da tarde? - perguntou Ino.

– O quê que tem? - falou Sakura. - Eu estou dentro, não tem nada mesmo para eu fazer.

– Eu também estou dentro. - diz Sasori dando uma tragada em seu cigarro e soltando a fumaça no ar. Sakura pegou o cigarro do mesmo e começou a fumar também. - Eiiii, você é muito abusada, sabia?

Ela deu de ombro e sorriu ignorando o ruivo ao seu lado.

– Então já que todos concordam vamos logo. - disse Pain entrando no seu jipe com Konan, Hidan, Sasori e Deidara.

Sakura foi no Carro de Gaara com Ino, e seguiram para o barzinho logo ali perto farrar.

Mebuki estava no seu consultório estava atendendo um paciente que tinha acabado de sofrer uma parada cardíaca. O dia hoje estava muito cheio, parece que a cidade resolveu ficar doente hoje. Estava cansada e estressada, brigar com a Sakura quase todos os dias estava acabando com ela. Não conseguia se entender com a filha, ela queria saber aonde foi parar a sua menininha doce e alegre. Nem ela mesma sabia. O paciente saiu de sua sala e ela deu um longo suspiro, olhou para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede, e esse marcava 19 horas da noite. Faltava uma hora para o seu turno acabar, uma hora para chegar em casa, e por mais que estivesse cansada não queria ir para casa. Não queria chegar em casa cansada e ter mais uma briga com Sakura. Tinha deixado a mesma de castigo, por ter chegado ontem escoltada por policiais que tinha pegado-a pichando patrimônio publico. Já tinha ligado essa manhã e tarde para casa para ver se ela tinha a obedecido e ficado em casa, mais isso ela percebeu que não. Pois o telefone só chamava e caia na secretária eletrônica.

Foi para a sua cadeira se sentar e logo escutou o seu celular que estava na sua mesa vibrar. Viu no visor e o numero era desconhecido e logo atendeu.

- Alô?

– Alô senhora, estou te ligando para te avisar que encontramos a sua filha estrupada e morta. hahahahahaha. - dizia a voz feminina meio grogue do outro lado da linha.

Sakura.

A filha costumava ligar de telefones desconhecidos para lhe passar trote.

– Sakura, onde você está? Eu não mandei você ficar em casa? - disse Mebuki com a mão na cabeça tentando aliviar a enxaqueca. - Eu falei que você está de castigo.

– Qual é Mebuki, relaxa, eu só estou te avisando que eu vou chegar só amanhã. - disse Sakura, o som estava alto no fundo e só ouvia ela gargalhando, completamente ela estava bêbada.

– Sakura onde você está? - perguntou para a filha perdendo a paciência.

– Olha... - riu . - Eu só estou...

Mebuki vivamente.

– SAKURA, SE EU CHEGAR EM CASA E VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER, EU VOU TE BUSCAR NEM QUE SEJA NO INFERNO, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO, SAKURA! - gritou.

– EU JÁ FA-FALEI QUE EU NÃO VOU DORMIR EM CASA HOJE. - Sakura gritou do outro lado da linha.

– EU NÃO QUERO SABER, VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO. E SE NÃO ESTIVER EM CASA VOCÊ JÁ... SAKURA, SAKURA. Droga. - jogou o celular na mesa. Sakura tinha desligado na sua cara.

Não aguento mais... não aguento. Algumas lágrimas caiam em seu rosto, não estava aguentando o que vinha passando com a sua filha. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que acabe louca. Rapidamente pegou o seu celular que tinha jogado na mesa e procurou na lista um nome e logo o achou e fez a ligação. Cinco toques dado e o telefone foi atendido, e uma voz conhecida soou no aparelho.

- Alô?

– Kizashi, eu preciso da sua ajuda. - disse ela desesperada, ia jogar o pepino para o ex marido.

– Mebuki? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura? -perguntou o outro preocupado.

– Não exatamente. - suspirou fechando os olhos. - Eu quero que a Sakura passe um tempo com você.

Silêncio.

– Kizashi... você ainda está ai? - perguntou quando não escutava nada na outra linha.

– Ah! Sim, por que disso agora?

– Você não quer que ela vá para ai? - perguntou já desesperando.

– Não é isso, eu vou adorar passar um tempo com ela. - suspirou. - Eu só quero entender, por que essa atitude agora?

– Eu não aguento viver no mesmo teto que ela. - varias lágrimas desciam por seu rosto agora que começava a desabafar. - Eu não suporto a minha pró-própria filha, se eu ficar mais um dia se quer com ela, eu sou capaz...

Não conseguiu acabar com a frase.

– Mebuki você está bem?– Kizashi perguntou.

– Eu posso manda-la para ai? Por favor, só nessas férias dela. - implorou ignorando a pergunta. - Eu preciso de um tempo para mim, eu preciso de um pouco de paz.

– Tudo bem, pode manda-la.– disse o outro por fim.

– Obrigada, amanhã mesmo eu a levo. - disse se recompondo.

- Sim.

– Eu só sinto muito, mais ela vai fazer a sua vida num inferno. - disse amarga.

– Eu farei o possível para ela ficar bem. – disse seco. - Até a manhã.

– Até amanhã. - disse ela e desligou.

Sakura abriu a porta de sua casa tropeçando nos próprios pés, estava vendo tudo rodando, mais estava melhor que os seus amigo, principalmente Deidara e Konan que tinha vomitado horrores no bar. Sua mãe tinha enchido o saco falando que iria busca-la se ela não chegasse em casa. Mulher Maldita. Tateando pelo escuro para não cair e de repente a luz da sala foi acesa, revelando Mebuki que estava de camisola e com uma cara nada boa.

– O que eu disse para você não sair hoje, em Sakura? - disse Mebuki severamente.

– Ah mãe não me enche . - disse Sakura se segurando para não cair.

– NÃO ENCHE? OLHA SÓ PARA VOCÊ? BÊBADA MAL CONSEGUE SE MANTER EM PÉ. - disse a mais velha altamente. - Eu falei para você está em casa antes de eu chegar, e olha a hora que você chegou? Quase meia noite

– ERA MELHOR NÃO TER VINDO PARA CASA MESMO, ASSIM EU NÃO ESCUTARIA ESSA SUA FALAÇÃO DE MERDA. - gritou descontrolada.

– OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO, EU SOU A SUA MÃE. - repreendeu a menor.

- MÃE? - disse sarcástica. - AGORA QUE VOCÊ QUE SER MÃE? VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA NEM AI PARA MIM QUANDO EU ERA MENOR. EU VIVIA JOGADA PELOS CANTOS. EU TINHA QUE CUIDAR DE MIM MESMA, POR QUE A MINHA MAMÃE ESTAVA ENFIADA NAQUELE MALDITO HOSPITAL CUIDANDO DOS OUTROS, E ESQUECEU QUE TINHA QUE CUIDAR DA SUA PRÓPRIA FILHA.

Sakura sentia a angustia, tinha que colocar tudo para fora. Não admitia a mãe da uma de mãe para cima dela depois de anos sem ter a presença da mesma em sua vida quando era menor. Quando ela sofria quieta por causa do divorcio dos pais. Queria que o tempo voltasse, queria voltar na época quando tinha o seu pai e sua mãe perto de si. Depois que a sua mãe se separou de seu pai quando ela tinha nove anos ela veio para Tókio para seguir a sua profissão que foi interrompida depois quando ela nasceu. E desde então sua mãe sempre esteve fora de casa enfurnada naquele hospital e esquecendo totalmente que tinha uma filha pequena.

– Eu tinha que trabalhar para te sustentar e te dar do bom e do melhor para você. E é isso que você retribui? Com desgosto em cima de desgosto? - disse a Mebuki.

– Eu não queria nada disso, eu só queria a sua atenção. - Sakura disse furiosa. - Mais você Mebuki é incapaz disso, eu não passo de um estorvo para você.

– Pare de bobagens Sakura, você só está dizendo coisa, com coisa...

Sakura a interrompe.

– EU NÃO QUERO SABER. Eu vou para o meu quarto. - disse passando pela mãe, mais foi impedida pela mesma que segurou em seu braço fazendo Sakura olhar em seus olhos.

– Amanhã você vai para a casa do seu pai. - disse Mebuki secamente.

– O quê? - disse Sakura e sorriu ironicamente.

– Foi o que você escultou, você vai morar com o seu pai por uns tempos.

– Você é uma louca. - diz Sakura se soltando do aperto de sua mãe a fitando com ódio e disse. - Fique você sabendo que eu não vou para porra de lugar nenhum.

– Você não tem o que querer, você vai e pronto. - disse a mais velha duramente. - Nós sairemos amanhã daqui as oito.

– EU NÃO VOU PRA LUGAR NENHUM. - gritou Sakura indo direto para o seu quarto e batendo a porta bruscamente.

Ainda escutando a sua mãe gritando um monte de coisas do lado de fora, foi para o banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido e colocou o seu pijama cinza com preto cheio de caveirinhas estampada, e foi direto para sua cama e deitou. Não escutava mais os gritos da mãe. Se sua mãe pensa que vai sair de Tókio deixar os seus amigos para trás, para se enfiar num fim de mundo, ela está muito enganada. Com esse pensamento se entregou no mundo sonhos.

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_Bom espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e em breve eu estou aqui atualizando._

_Beijos Amores._


	2. No Fim Do Mundo

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oi meus leitores lindos como vão?_

_Bom eu estou aqui com mais um capítulo novinho para vocês._

_Eu espero agrada-los e quero ver muitos comentários._

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 2: No Fim Do Mundo<em>**

– Sakura acorda. – disse Mebuki, no quarto da filha que ainda estava dormindo. Era a quinta vez que vinha ao quarto da menor para chama-la – Vamos Sakura, assim nós vamos nos atrasar.

– Me deixa em paz. – Sakura murmurou deitada de bruços e colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

Mebuki suspirou pegou a mala que estava no canto do quarto da filha e antes de sair do quarto ela disse.

– Você tem dez minutos para está pronta. Espero-te lá em baixo.

Sakura ainda resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a dormir. Mebuki já tinha arrumado tudo, colocou a mala da filha no carro, já estava arrumada e pronta para sair, mais esperava a filha que não tinha chegado ainda. Mais será possível que ia ter que voltar ao quarto da mais nova e traze-la a força? Se Sakura quer que isso seja na marra ela ia ter.

Voltou para dentro de casa de novo e foi em direção ao quarto da filha, abriu a porta e a viu ainda de baixo das cobertas. Chegou mais perto da cama e puxou o cobertor quente descobrindo-a toda. Sakura ainda resmungou e devagar abriu os olhos e disse enraivecida.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA OU O QUÊ? NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE EU ESTOU DORMINDO? – tentou puxar o cobertor das mãos da mãe sem sucesso.

– Já são oito e meia, e nós vamos sair agora e olha o seu estado? Nem mesmo se arrumou? – disse a mais velha já perdendo a paciência.

– Sair para aonde? – perguntou. – Acho que você está caducando sua velha.

– Olha como você fala comigo, eu sou a sua mãe e você me deve respeito. – disse Mebuki severamente Sakura se levantou e riu sarcástica. – E, aliás, eu avisei que nós íamos para casa do seu pai.

– O quê? Você não me avisou de nada. – Sakura retrucou.

– Claro que eu avisei, mais a você estava caindo de bêbada ontem que nem deve ter dado atenção. – Mebuki diz.

– Eu não vou para canto nenhum. – disse Sakura por fim voltando para a cama mais é impedida por Mebuki que segura o seu braço, fazendo a sua filha se virar bruscamente.

– Ah você vai. – disse a mais velha arrastando a filha pelo braço para fora do quarto.

– ME LARGA SUA LOUCA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO. – Sakura gritava tentando se librar do aperto do braço de sua mãe sem sucesso.

– Você vai sim – disse por fim saindo de casa e parando em frente o carro estacionado, largando o braço da filha e fechando a porta de casa. – Entra no carro. – disse agora a fitando.

– VOCÊ QUER QUE EU SAIA ASSIM, DE PIJAMA? – perguntou Sakura apontando descrente para as suas vestimentas inadequadas para sair na rua.

– Não importa. Eu fiquei horas chamando você para se arrumar e você não se levantava. – disse Mebuki abrindo a porta do carro para a filha entrar. – Agora entra nesse carro. – falou sem paciência.

Sakura com toda a raiva que sentia a obedeceu, entrando naquele carro. Sua raiva era tanta, que tinha vontade de matar aquela mulher que se dizia a sua mãe. Era obvio que ela queria se livrar da mesma, _Claro_ agora ia ter tempo de sobra para ela se preocupar com aquele hospital maldito. Aquele trabalho maldito, mulher maldita.

O caminho todo foi um silêncio só, nenhuma das duas ousava dizer uma só palavra uma com a outra. Sakura olhava a janela e pensando em como sua vida era uma - _Merda._ Sua mãe nem deu tempo de se despedir de seus amigos, não deu tempo de ela se ajeitar para sair. Estava com a mesma roupa que foi dormir, seu cabelo estava um ninho, principalmente por não ter penteado ontem à noite depois que tomou o seu banho. Isso não era justo, não era justo com ela. Ela bufava a cada dez segundos seguidos e batia a cabeça no vidro do carro causando irritação a Mebuki.

– Você dá para parar. – Mebuki disse.

– Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Sakura disse entre dentes, sua raiva era visível na voz.

Mebuki olhou de relance para a filha que emanava ódio, viu um posto de gasolina logo na frente que tinha uma lanchonete ao lado e seguiu até lá. Estacionou o carro no posto, aproveitaria para abastecer o carro, a viagem iria ser longa.

– Naquela lanchonete deve ter um banheiro, vai lá que eu te espero no carro. – disse Mebuki.

Sakura não a respondeu e logo saiu do carro indo em direção à lanchonete. Chegando lá, a rosada foi direto no balcão onde uma mulher com a aparência de trinta anos estava, que logo a viu e arqueou a sobrancelha por ver uma garota de cabelos rosa descabelada e de pijama.

– Posso ajudar. – a balconista disse colocando um sorriso falso no rosto.

Sakura revirou os olhos ignorando o sorrisinho e o jeito falso daquela mulher a sua frente.

– Onde fica o banheiro? – Sakura perguntou.

– Fica aqui atrás. – a balconista respondeu apontando para uma porta de madeira que estava um pouco afastada do balcão.

Sakura saiu de lá rapidamente e foi direto para o banheiro que era minúsculo. Olhou para a sua imagem refletida no espelho pequeno acima da pia – Ela estava horrível. Não tinha tirado a maquiagem direito ontem, e estava toda borrada em seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava horrível, um verdadeiro ninho, todo embaraçado. Abriu a torneira da minúscula pia e começou a molhar o seu rosto, para ver se saia um pouco àquela expressão de ressaca. Seu cabelo ainda estava uma merda, ela mesma parecia um zumbi, mais não estava nem ai. Era tudo culpa dela, de Mebuki. Olhou pelos cantos do pequeno banheiro e viu um estilete que estava jogado ao lado da cesta de lixo. Andou até a cesta e pegou o estilete velho e um pouco enferrujado. Analisou ele minuosamente e ficou novamente em frente o espelho e deu a avaliada em seu perfil, especialmente em seu cabelo rosa liso e comprido. Pegou uma mecha do mesmo e levou o estilete até ele, o cortando. Cortou mecha por mecha, deixando-o todo repicado e mastigado, um lado maior do que o outro.

Vários minutos depois Sakura saiu do banheiro com o cabelo curto, um lado estava na altura do pescoço e o outro lado estava na altura dos ombros, sem contar algumas mechas que eram longas, o que denunciava que seu cabelo era longo.

Mebuki que tinha entrado no estabelecimento a procura da filha que estava demorando mais que o normal, ficou paralisada com a imagem da garota que tinha acabado de sair do banheiro. A garota vinha em sua direção com uma cara nada boa e os trajes com resíduos de cabelos nele.

– O que você fez? – Mebuki perguntou incrédula, assim que a filha parou a sua frente.

– A culpa é sua. – Sakura acusou. – Por sua culpa eu tive que cortar o meu cabelo, por que você nem me deu tempo de me arrumar. – falava entre dentes.

– Eu te chamei varias vezes pra se acordar e você não se levantou. – disse Mebuki

– NÃO IMPORTA, EU NÃO QUERO IR PARA LUGAR NENHUM. – Sakura gritou atraindo os olhares dos clientes do estabelecimento para si.

Mebuki suspirou profundamente tentando não perder a paciência com a filha. Era isso que ela queria, te tirar do serio, mais ela não iria dar esse gostinho para Sakura.

– Já para o carro agora. – disse ela calmante.

Sakura a fitava e seu corpo tremia de ódio, mais obedeceu a mais velha e foi para o carro. Mebuki suspirou fundo e a balconista veio até ela.

– Está tudo bem com a senhora? – perguntou a balconista.

Mebuki a fitou. Não, não estava nada bem, queria dizer isso. Alias sua vida ultimamente não estava nada bem, ela não aguentava ficar no mesmo cômodo do que a filha por muito tempo. Sua filha era simplesmente – _Insuportável._

_– _Está tudo bem sim, obrigada. – respondeu e logo saiu de lá, entrou no carro e fitou a sua filha que estava olhando o lado oposto do seu com os fones de ouvido escutando um rock pesado no volume máximo. Essa viagem com certeza iria ser longa.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, especialmente seis horas, já tinha chegado àquela cidadezinha de Konoha que ficava no interior do país. Depois de alguns minutos já dava para ver as terras da fazenda que pertencia ao seu ex-marido Kizashi. Morou naquele lugar por muito tempo, foi lá que Sakura teve os seus primeiros anos vida. Foi lá que foram uma família feliz até o dia da separação do casal. Aquele lugar é tudo para o seu ex, mais não para ela. Ela não se sentia completa morando naquele lugar atrasado, no meio do mato, ela gostava da cidade, da corria do seu trabalho. Não era para ela ficar bancando a dona de casa, cuidando da casa e dos filhos enquanto o marido estiver fora trabalhando. Longe disso, ela era uma mulher independente, sempre foi. Gostava do seu próprio emprego, gostava do que fazia, e por gostar tanto que às vezes deixava a sua filha de lado. Ela sabia que tinha um tanto de culpa pelo comportamento que a filha vem tendo. Sabia disso mais não podia fazer nada, ela tinha que trabalhar para sustentar a filha e a si mesma. E isso a filha não entende, ela gostava da filha, gostava muito, mais nesse momento ela estava tão cansada que não conseguia suportar mais a garota. E esse foi o motivo de manda-la passar as férias com o pai. Talvez ele consiga alguma coisa com ela que a mesma não conseguiu.

.

O barulho do carro fez com que as pessoas que estava na casa da fazenda que estavam almoçando, parar de comer e ir ver quem era.

– Será que é a Sakura querido? – perguntou a linda mulher de cabelos pretos que sentava ao lado do marido.

– Eu acho que sim Mikoto. – respondeu Kizashi se levantando e indo direto para a porta da frente.

– É a Sakura mamãe? – perguntou a linda garotinha de cinco anos de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes para a mãe.

– Sim Mya. – disse Mikoto amorosamente para a filha que já se levantava e ia correndo para a porta da sala, aonde o pai tinha ido, fazendo Mikoto dar uma risadinha com o comportamento da filha.

Mya vinha ansiando por esse dia desde que soube que a sua irmã mais velha iria vir morar na casa com nosso. E ficou mais encantada ainda quando soube que a irmã tinha os cabelos rosa. Ela tinha ficado tão eufórica falando que a irmã tinha o cabelo rosa que nem as suas bonecas, que nem dormiu direito à noite.

Mikoto fitou o seu filho do meio que comia tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecendo e disse.

– Sasuke meu filho vamos receber a sua irmã.

– Ela não é minha irmã mãe. – Sasuke disse calmamente dando a atenção a sua comida.

– Sasuke, não fale isso, ela não é a sua irmã de sangue mais é de consideração. – ela disse. – Agora levanta dai agora e vamos receber a menina, não foi essa educação que eu te dei.

Sasuke suspirou e colocou o talher ao lado e se levantou.

– Tudo bem, dona Mikoto. – Sasuke disse passando pela mulher que segurou o seu braço.

– Não me chame de dona Mikoto. – ela falou severamente o fitando. – É mamãe.

Sasuke riu de lado, não se discutia com dona Mikoto. Ela era um doce a maior parte do dia, mais também sabe ser severa principalmente quando a chamam assim pelo nome. Sua mãe era uma mãe coruja, quer proteger os seus filhos sempre quando pode.

– Sim MA.MÃE. – falou e deu um beijo em sua testa a deixando muito satisfeita.

– Toma jeito. – ela disse e foram para a sala.

.

Mebuki desligou o carro e viu pelo vidro Kizashi sair de casa, ele estava usando uma calça jeans um pouco surrada e uma camisa xadrez marrom e preto com as mangas enroladas até o antebraço. Ele andou para frente da varanda parando em frente à pequena escada da varanda. Logo uma garotinha de cabelos pretos amarrados um duas Maria Chiquinha e olhos verdes, usava um vestido florido de alças saiu da casa correndo e parando ao lado de Kizashi agarrando as pernas do mesmo. Deveria ser a sua filha com a sua atual mulher que ele morava.

Sakura saiu do carro e logo o Kizashi abriu um sorriso quando viu a sua filha, que estava maior da ultima vez que a tinha visto e um pouco... _Diferente._ Kizashi soltou a sua filha que agarrava a sua perna, passando uma mão em seus cabelos sorrindo para a mesma gentil e foi ao encontro de sua outra filha que tinha acabado de chegar.

– PAI. – Sakura gritou e correu para os braços do pai que a recebeu com um abraço de urso.

Sasuke e Mikoto apareceram na hora quando pai e filha estavam se abraçando. Mya que via a cena foi para perto da mãe agarrando as pernas da mesma em sinal de timidez. Mikoto desviou o olhar para a filha e sorriu para ela e disse.

– É a sua irmã querida.

Mya se agarrou mais a mãe e a mesma só passou um braço em torno dos ombros da menor a trazendo mais para si. Sasuke olhava tudo aquilo, e arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu as vestimentas da garota, o cabelo que estava todo moído, parecia que ela tinha enfiado a cabeça num triturador.

– Minha filha olha como você está. – disse Kizashi assim que se separaram e analisando o perfil da filha. – Está maior que da ultima vez que a vi. Está mais bonita e um pouco... _Diferente_?

Sakura riu com desdém e disse.

– Também senti saudades papai.

– Olá Kizashi, quanto tempo. – disse Mebuki saindo do carro e indo até eles.

– Mebuki, realmente quanto tempo. – ele disse educado e se cumprimentaram com um abraço rápido. – Quero apresentar a vocês a minha família.

Kizashi olhou para traz e fez um sinal para os integrantes de sua família se aproximar.

– Essa é a minha esposa Mikoto, e a nossa filha Mya, sua irmã Sakura. – fitou a filha que olhava tudo sem dar importância. – E esse é o meu enteado Sasuke. – ele disse e os olhares de Sasuke e Sakura se cruzaram mais foi desviado primeiro pela rosada. – E essas são a minha filha Sakura, é a Mebuki.

– Seja bem vinda querida. – disse Mebuki amável abraçando à rosada que não retribuiu, deixando há outra um pouco desconfortável. – Muito prazer Mebuki. – se virou para a mais velha a cumprimentando.

– O prazer é todo meu. – respondeu Mebuki retribuindo o sorriso falsamente.

– Vamos entrando. – disse Kizashi.

– Ah, não eu já estou voltando. – disse Mebuki. – Eu estou super atolada na cidade, e eu só vim mesmo deixar a Sakura aqui.

Sakura riu sarcástica e resmolgou alguma coisa não audível.

– Tudo bem. – disse Kizashi.

Mebuki foi até o carro e abriu a porta malas tirando a mala da filha, e voltou com elas em mãos e colocou-a em frente à mesma.

– Bom eu deixo a Sakura em suas mãos. – disse Mebuki.

– Pode ficar despreocupada que ela estará bem aqui. - garantiu Kizashi.

Mebuki foi até a filha e a abraçou mais a mesma não retribuiu e disse

– Se cuida minha filha, e evite causar problemas.

– Eu te odeio. – Sakura sussurrou só para a outra ouvir.

– Eu também te amo. – Mebuki disse um pouco abalada com que a filha acabou de dizer, se separando da mesma. – Bom esse é a minha deixa. Adeus.

– Se cuida Mebuki. – disse Kizashi sem demostrar emoção.

– Pode deixar. – respondeu e fitou Mikoto. – Foi um prazer em conhecê-la Mikoto, e os seus filhos também.

– O prazer foi todo meu. – respondeu a outra.

Mebuki entrou em seu carro para logo em seguida dar a partida e indo embora. Kizashi pegou a mala e olhou para a filha e disse.

– Vamos entrar?

Sakura o fitou ignorando a pergunta e a todos a sua volta e saiu em direção à porta. Kizashi suspirou, e Mikoto colocou a sua mão em seu ombro e disse.

– De um tempo para ela se acostumar querido.

– Sim. – ele respondeu e seguiu para dentro de casa junto de Mikoto e Mya.

Sasuke que não tinha diz ido nem um A ele estava atônito com o que acabara de acontecer. A garota era linda, mais também era maluquinha das ideias. E alguma coisa dizia que essa casa não vai ser mais a mesma de agora em diante. Com isso ele voltou pra casa junto de sua família.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_Mais um capítulo finalizado e ai? O que acharam?_

_Eu quero saber a opinião de vocês meus lindos._

_Beijos Amores._


End file.
